Harry Potter: 6 years
by SoccerGiirlie1216
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione go their seperate ways after they leave Hogwarts in their 7th year. But 6 years later they all return for a teaching job without knowing the others have come back. New loves bloom but so do new rivalries. Please R&R! HHr RWLL GWNL


Harry Potter: 6 years

By SoccerGiirlie1216 with the help of iNuQTpIe

Summery: This is a Harry/Hermione fic. The trio is in year 7 and Voldemort is destroyed. The year ends and they all go their separate ways. Then, 6 years later, they all apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts without knowing the others have applied. As they come to love their old school as they once did and remember their days back at Hogwarts, love begins to blossom. Affections grow stronger as well as gaining new rivalry. Read on and tell me what you think!

Harry Potter-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher

Hermione Granger-History of Magic teacher

Ron Weasly-Charms teacher

Draco Malfoy-Potions teacher

Cho Chang-Transfiguration teacher

-Care of Magical Creatures teacher

Nevil Longbottom-Herbology teacher

Luna Lovegood-Divination teacher

Ginny Weasly-Astronomy teacher

Headmistress-McGonagall teacher

Head of Houses: Gryffindor-Harry Potter, Slytherin-Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw-Cho Chang, Hufflepuff-Luna Lovegood

And now! HARRY P0TTER: 6 YEARS

**Chapter 1**

**The Seventh Year Comes to an End**

Harry Potter was lying in his comfortable bed in his dormitory room. His arms were behind his head as he lay there deep in thought. The end-of-the-year feast of his 7th year was in less then an hour, and yet he just lay there thinking.

His time at Hogwarts had been amazing. So many things had happened within just 7 years. In fact, just the past month Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. Harry had been preparing all year for his next encounter with his greatest enemy and finally in the last battle he had won.

But now he couldn't even get up for the feast…maybe because he knew his time at Hogwarts had finally come to an end. He sighed and adjusted his glasses and sat up. He pulled on his socks and shoes and stood up. After stretching, Harry put on his robes.

The dormitory door opened with a clang and Ron stepped into the room.

"Harry!" he said, smiling. "I've been looking everywhere for you! The feast is about to start!"

"Ron," Harry said, his heart pounding from surprise. "I was just getting ready. Where's Hermione?"

"She's waiting in the common room. Come on, we've gotta go! 7th years _graduate, _remember?"

Ron grabbed his graduation hat and fitted it on his head. Harry snorted and Ron glared at him.

"Let's see _your_ hat then!" he snapped. Harry reached over and took his hat from his bedside stand. He placed it on his head and looked in the mirror. Something about him looked…familiar. But he couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, he heard Ron chuckling.

"Well, you're not one to laugh!" Harry retorted, whipping his hat off his head and throwing it onto his bed.

"Sorry mate," Ron smiled, slapping Harry on the back. "Anyways, let's get going. Hermione is waiting downstairs and 7th years are supposed to come early."

Harry grabbed his hat once more and the two hurried from their dormitory, which they soon would probably never see again. As they ran down the steps to the common room, Harry quickly threw on his hat despite Ron's snickering.

"_There_ you two are!" an all too familiar voice said in relief. Hermione was standing by the fireplace with a worried look on her face. As soon as Harry and Ron came up to her she smiled a huge smile.

"Ready for the big graduation ceremony?" she asked in excitement.

"Not really," Harry grumbled. The smile was whipped right off Hermione's face.

"Why not?"

"Because it means we have to leave Hogwarts. Leave and find jobs to support ourselves and have completely different lives. This is the only place I've ever thought of …home."

Ron and Hermione exchanged sad looks. Hermione gave Harry a sad smile.

"It's ok Harry. At least we'll all still be friends. Even if we have to leave Hogwarts. Promise we'll never go separate ways." She held out her littlest finger, her pinky, and made Ron and Harry wrap theirs around hers.

"I promise," Harry said.

Me too," Ron agreed.

Hermione smiled bigger. "Great!"

The three of them exited through the porthole and started on their way to the Great Hall. They were almost there when a voice called from behind them.

"Roooonnnnnnn!"

Ron's eye twitched as he recognized the voice. It was Lavender Brown, his old girlfriend who still liked him. She ran up to them all and smiled joyously at Ron.

"Hello Ron!" she said cheerfully. "Great day, isn't it? I'm so excited to graduate I can't even eat and I could hardly even sleep or sit down, I was just so excited I was up almost all night and walking around my dormitory and even into the common room---!"

"Hey Lavender," Ron said without any expression. "Nice talking to you but we have to be going."

Lavender stopped in mid sentence and just grinned wider. "Oh, ok then! I'll be seeing you!" She waved and ran off into the Great Hall.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. Hermione was quiet.

Once everyone was seated in the Hall, from 1st years to 7th years, from all four houses, the headmaster stood. He made an announcement and said during the feast the graduates from each house would come up to accept their certificates. The food magically appeared on each table and the last feast Harry would ever have at Hogwarts began.

They started with Hufflepuff. The 7th years from that house all lined up and one by one received their certificates graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next was Ravenclaw. Harry watched his former crush, Cho Chang, walk up with a happy grin on her face and gladly take her certificate and raise it high above her head as everyone cheered.

After Ravenclaw came Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat there with annoyed looks on their faces as they watched Draco Malfoy accept his. There was hardly any cheering as the Slytherin's took their certificates.

Finally, Gryffindor lined up and first up was Nevil Longbottom. He tripped on his way up but regained his footing as everyone laughed and he just smiled sheepishly and took his piece of paper. Hermione was before Ron and Harry and she took her certificate as tears started to stream down her face. Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes.

The headmaster handed off Ron's certificate to him and finally…it was Harry's turn. He stepped up and stood where he was suppose to and looked out over the Great Hall. He had so many memories in this place. It was where he had met Ron and Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore. Where he had played Quiditch and studied magic for so many years. And now he was looking out on his graduation at all these excited faces and taking his certificate.

Harry returned to his seat at the table and looked up at ceiling where Gryffindor's flags adorned the walls and ceiling. They had once again won the House Cup. But now he was leaving…and none of it mattered.

"Harry, you got your certificate!" Someone said as they shook his shoulder. He snapped out of it and looked over to see Ginny smiling at him. "You've graduated! How does it feel?"

Harry looked down into his hand at his certificate and then back at Ginny. "It…It feels…sad."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat on his bed that evening looking down at his certificate. Was it really over? Was this the last time he would be spending at Hogwarts? The celebration party for Gryffindor was going on downstairs in the common room but Harry didn't feel like going.

Hedwig pecked at his window and he walked over and unlatched it. She flew in and landed on his shoulder. Harry softly stroked her feathers and whispered to her, "Is this really it Hedwig? No more Hogwarts for me?"

She ruffled up her feathers and screeched. Harry gave a small smile and continued to stroke her.

The dormitory door opened and Ron bustled in. In one hand he held a present and in the other he some pumpkin juice.

"Ron," Harry said as Hedwig screeched again and flew out the window. Harry closed it and turned back to Ron.

"Hey Harry!" he said gleefully, coming over to Harry. "I brought you a present and some pumpkin juice just in case you got thirsty." He set the present on Harry's bed and handed him the goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," Harry said dully, taking a small sip of the juice. Ron sat beside his friend on the bed.

"You're really broken about this aren't you?" he said softly.

"Yeah."

It was quiet and all that could be heard were the faint noises from the party.

"Where are you going to work?" Harry asked.

"The ministry…with my father," Ron answered. He didn't sound too happy about it. "He's been saving a job for me for years now. Not in the study of muggles section though. I'm actually not sure which section. But it's the only job offer I've got and it's the only job I'll probably ever have."

"You don't think you'll ever work anywhere else?" Harry said in shock.

"I dunno," Ron said quietly. "Dad's always wanted me to work with him."

"I see."

It was once again quiet.

"So, what about you?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I have no job offers. I don't know where I can go. I don't even know where I'm going to live!"

"You're not going to live with your aunt and uncle?"

"Hell no! The only thing I'm glad about this day is that I don't have to go back _there!"_

Ron grinned. "Lucky you."

"Yeah. No more Dudley or Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia."

"But your rich Harry! You could live anywhere you want! Remember that bank account at Gringots!"

"Yeah I know. But I don't care."

"You could buy a really nice, fancy house. You wouldn't have to live in an apartment like most of us who are leaving will have to."

"Oh well. I might just live in an apartment. I don't need a big house if I'm gonna be the only one living in it."

Ron sighed. "Look Harry, I promised Hermione I would come up here and check on you. She is so worried about you and can't even have fun celebrating. Maybe you should go down and reassure her that your fine cause she sure ain't listenin' to me."

Harry was quiet. Hermione wasn't having any fun cause of him? Now he felt guilty.

Harry stood and smiled down at Ron. "Don't worry about me Ron. I'm gonna find a great place to live. I'll give you a call when I'm all settled into my new home, kay?"

Ron stood too and grinned. "Jolly good Harry! Jolly good!"

They both laughed and left the now empty dorm room. Their things were already loaded onto the Hogwarts Express and the train was leaving at 9 pm. Downstairs, there were about 5 tables, all loaded with junk food and drinks.

Everyone was cheering and talking loudly and happily. A couple people even looked a little drunk. Harry and Ron looked around and finally noticed Hermione sitting in an armchair by the fire. She was staring at the flames.

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and smiled.

"Harry! I'm so glad you came down! I was so worried you were up there depressed and not enjoying your last couple hours at Hogwarts."

"Eh, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Told yeah," Ron huffed, crossing his arms. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Ron. Anyways, we should all go say goodbye to the teachers before we board the train. They've been so good to us in the past 7 years."

"Naw," Ron said, waving a hand. "I'd rather stay here and eat."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sure you would." She faced Harry. "What about you?"

"Sure, I'll go. I'd like to say goodbye to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid."

Hermione's face lit up and she grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the common room. "Great! Come on! All the teachers are back in the Great Hall."

Harry waved back to Ron as Ron walked over to the snack table and grabbed a lemon tart and stuffed it in his mouth.

Once out of the Gryffindor common room and walking down the empty corridors, Harry and Hermione began to talk.

"Harry, what are you going to do with your life after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed softly, already having talked to Ron about this.

"I told Ron I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. I might buy an apartment or a house or something since he said I'm rich."

"But you are rich Harry. _Very_ rich. You could get any job you wanted."

"What are you going to do Hermione?"

"Me? Well, I'm not exactly sure yet. I'm going to go back to the muggle world first to see my parents. And then after that...I don't know."

"I'm the same. Except I'm not going back to the muggle world. I don't know if I ever will again. The magic world is where I belong."

"Yes. And I'm sure you could find a job anywhere you want. You're Harry Potter after all. The boy who lived, the person who destroyed Voldemort…who wouldn't hire you?"

"Yeah, you've got a point. But I still have no idea."

It was silent, except for the echoing of their footsteps. They were almost to the Great Hall. Harry was thinking hard about what he was going to do because after he got off that train at Kings County…where was he going to go?

Sure, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to be waiting for him there but would they really take him back with them? Now that he had graduated he could use magic in the muggle world if he wanted to. But did that mean he would?

"Harry?"

"Wha?" Harry shook his head and looked over to see Hermione starring at him.

"Are you alright? You looked really worried and scared."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my aunt and uncle."

"Oh." Hermione looked at the ground. "Ok."

They had reached the Great Hall and went in. All the teachers at Hogwarts were gathered at the front laughing and talking and having a good time. Hermione smiled and led Harry up to them.

"Harry! Hermione! How good to see you," Professor Sprout said gleefully. Her breath smelled terrible and she hiccupped now and then.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said respectfully. "Have you seen Professor McGonagall or Hagrid?"

"Yes, actually. They're over there by the wine table."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, dear."

Harry and Hermione made their way over to the wine table and spotted Hagrid filling a large goblet with what looked like white wine.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, waving and smiling broadly. Hagrid turned and stopped filling his cup.

"Harry! Hermione! What're yeah doin' here? he asked but he looked happy.

"We came to say goodbye, Hagrid," Hermione responded, grinning.

"Oh! I, er, I see…" Hagrid sniffled a bit and set down his goblet. "Well, then, come 'ere!"

Hermione went over to Hagrid and he gave her a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss yeah Hermione. You're the smartest witch ta ever come ta Hogwarts. That's fer sure!"

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for."

"Aw," Hagrid said, wiping his eyes. "Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye," she said softly, turning her back as more tears began to fall.

Now Hagrid faced Harry. The two couldn't even speak, only look at the ground.

"Well, Harry," Hagrid finally said. "I'm…er…gonna miss you."

"Hagrid," Harry mumbled, looking at the giant. His eyes became watery and he ran over to his friend and hugged him. Hagrid looked taken back but he smiled and hugged Harry back.

"Harry, it's not gonna be Hogwarts without yeah!" Hagrid bawled.

"That's not true. As long as you're at here, everything's gonna be fine Hagrid."

"Aw, Harry. That's sweet but it's not true. Go on now, you've got a train to catch soon." He pulled away and wiped a tear from his eye. Then he smiled or at least it looked like it. It was hard to tell with his long beard.

"We'll see each other again Hagrid. I _promise_."

Hagrid sniffed. "We'd better. Now, git goin'!" Harry. You too Hermione. Goodbye."

"Bye Hagrid," Harry said.

"Goodbye!" Hermione said, her voice shaky. Her hands were trembling and her face was red. Her eyes were puffy. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and led her out.

"B-But you never said goodbye to Professor McGonagall," she said.

"I'm sure I'll see her again. Right now we've gotta get back to the common room and get Ron to go."

As he said this he felt his eyes swell with tears. _Get Ron to go_. To leave. Leave Hogwarts. For what would probably be forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Hermione found Ron talking to Seamus Finnigan and pulled him away to talk to him.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "But I just have to grab one more lemon tart. Those things are good!" He disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the snack table once more.

Hermione sighed. "I swear, he's such a---"

"Hermione!" Ginny called from across the room. "Sit with me on the train?"

"Of course!" Hermione called back. "With Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah!"

"Kay!"

Harry grinned. "Very nice."

Hermione smiled back. "I know."

Ron returned just then with about 3 lemon tarts and one shoved in his mouth.

"Ahh rea'y!" he smiled, swallowing. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out the passageway, Harry following behind them. They hurried down the many halls and past the Great Hall, which was empty now. They finally reached the big front doors and Hermione gripped the handle to open them.

But before she pulled she faced Ron and Harry. She took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

She faced the door once again and pulled hard. The heavy doors slowly opened and a breeze drafted through. The three stepped outside into the darkness and ran down the stone steps. Many lights lit their way as they headed for the Hogwarts Express.

They reached it and noticed everyone was boarding. They quickly got on and found an empty compartment. Sliding the door shut, they sat there in silence quietly huffing from so much running and hurrying.

"So…" Ron finally said.

"Here we are…" Hermione added.

"No more Hogwarts…" Harry noted sadly.

After awhile, the door slid open and Ginny appeared. Her face brightened. "_There_ you guys are! I've searched every compartment for you!" She walked in and took the vacant seat by Hermione.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said. "You're so lucky. You still have another year of Hogwarts. Enjoy it while you can."

Ginny smiled. "I intend to."

Soon, the train started and took off down the tracks. It was too dark out to see anything through the window, but flashes of trees and animals went by that Harry could notice.

It was getting later and later and Ron had already dozed off. Hermione's eyes were slowly closing a little more every minute and Ginny looked so drowsy she nearly collapsed onto Hermione.

Finally, everyone was sleeping, even Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the train pulled into the station back in the muggle world it came to such an abrupt stop that Harry was jerked awake. He shook his head and looked out the window. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly through the window.

"Are we home?" Ginny asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing one eye with her fist.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

She nudged Hermione, who stirred and opened her eyes. Ron was awake now too, looking out the window. "Hey, I see Mum!"

"Where?" Ginny asked, putting her face up to the window. "Oh, I see her! She's waving!"

Harry knew he wouldn't see his aunt or uncle. They were always late. Once they even didn't show up and he had to call them.

Everyone got off the train and Ginny and Ron ran over to their mom. Hermione and Harry left Platform 9 and ¾ and went into the main train station. Hermione noticed her parents, said goodbye to Harry, and walked off. Harry sighed. Now he was alone and had to find Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

They were there for once and he showed them his certificate.

"_Finally_ you can move out of _our_ house," Aunt Petunia mumbled. Harry nodded but inside he was exploding with joy.

"So, boy, where are you gonna work and live? Muggle world or Magic world?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Magic world," Harry answered. That's the only thing he knew for sure. He didn't know where he'd live…or where he'd work…but he knew he would live in the magic world, the only world that ever felt like home.

0000000

A/N: What do you think? Please tell me if it's boring or if you like it! They will be 6 years into the future next time you see them! Please REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS T0 C0NTINUE S0 PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you!

SoccerGiirlie1216


End file.
